The Deep Aqua Pot
Creator: Mudkip258 Characters *Aqua Pot *Peashooter *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Sea Shroom *Repeater *Mudkipper *Melon Pult *Scuba Zombie *Dr. Zomboss *Balloon Zombie Plot It all started when the plants were having fun in the backyard. All the plants talking, Peashooter riding on Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp and Lily Pad swimming in the pool, while Sea Shroom and the other mushrooms were fast asleep. When it was time for bed, all the plants went inside, while the mushrooms woke up. However, during the night, a scream was heard. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" All the plants looked around their bedroom, looking for who screamed. Mudkipper also rushed in, and saw nothing. "Hey, why isn't Lily Pad in his Aqua Pot?" Sunflower asked. "Wait, What!" Mudkipper yelled, as he looked into Lily Pad's Aqua Pot. "Nothing." Mudkipper said. "Nothing." When morning came, the plants played in the backyard, but it wasn't the same without Lily Pad. Peashooter couldn't ride on him, Tangle Kelp didn't have a buddy, and the other plants just missed him. "Can I go into the Aqua Pot to be with the other plants Mudkipper?" Tangle Kelp asked. "Sure." Mudkipper said, as he picked Tangle Kelp up and put him in. However, a few seconds later, Repeater saw Tangle Kelp be pulled under! "Whoa! What just happened?" Repeater asked Mudkipper. "That Aqua Pot must be extremely deep if something brought it down under. I can launch a melon into it and see how deep it is." Melon Pult launched a melon into the Aqua Pot, and the plants waited, and waited, but didn't hear the melon hit the bottom. "We're gonna have to go in. I've got some air helmets for us." Peashooter said. "And why do you have air helmets for plants?" Sunflower asked. "I got them on sale." "Well that's... wierd. Well, lets put these on and jump in. "Hi!" "Sea Shroom? Why are you awake?" Sunflower asked Sea Shroom, who had been sleeping in the pool. "Hey, an Aqua Pot! I'll go on and jump in." Sea Shroom answered. "No, WAIT!" Mudkipper yelled. But before Sea Shroom had the chance to hop out, he was pulled under! "That looked like a zombie arm, lets go after Zomboss, or whatever zombie's down there." Sunflower said, while he jumped into the pot. Everyone else except Mudkipper jumped in, because Mudkipper couldn't fit. "I can see a building! Lets swim to it!" Peashooter shouted. "Uh, guys. Something's wrong. There's a..." Melon Pult said quietly. "CRACK!" Repeater shouted, as he saw one in his own helmet as well. CRACK!! "The helmets broke, as water rushed into Melon Pult's and Repeater's mouths, as they floated up to the surface of the aqua pot. "NOOOOO!" Peashooter screamed. "We have to keep going." Sunflower said calmly, as they swam into the building they found. "You shall not pass!" "Who was that?" Sunflower asked. All of a sudden, Dr. Zomboss and a Scuba Zombie swam out of a doorway. "Why are you breathing from a balloon?" Peashooter asked. "He needed to breathe underwater, so he stole Balloon Zombie's balloon." Scuba Zombie stated. Back at the House "help...me..." Balloon Zombie said, as he was crawling to Mudkipper. "Nope!" Mudkipper said as he stepped on Balloon Zombie's head. In the Aqua Pot "Look who we've got fighting against you!" Scuba Zombie said. "What do you mean?" Peashooter asked. "Look and see!" Scuba Zombie said, when he brought out Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, and Sea Shroom, with a green bite on their head. "RARRGH!" Lily Pad said. "SUNFLOWER! LOOK OUT!" Peashooter shouted at Sunflower. All of a sudden, Sea Shroom flew out and hit Sunflower, who started floating up to the top of the Aqua Pot. "I have to get rid of the zombified parts of them before it spreads." Peashooter whispered. "THERE'S A DOLPHIN RIDER IN THE TOP OF THE AQUA POT!" Sunflower shouted. "Wait, a dolphin rider, that's it!" Peashooter shot peas at the Dolphin Rider and got on the dolphin. Then, Peashooter rode into the lab. "Get him!" Zomboss said. "BLUB BLUB!" Zomboss was gasping for air as he swam into the lab, where there was an air supply. Peashooter was still bolting around on the dolphin, with Zomboss and Scuba Zombie chasing after him. Eventually, Peashooter got to the graveyard, where he picked up two pieces of crumbling graves. "Give it up, or we'll destroy you! I can cotrol those graves, and will decapitate you!" Zomboss said. "You can?" Peashooter asked. "No, I just wanted to intimidate you... but I can still bite you and turn me to your side!" "Then I guess you can survive this!" Peashooter said, as he spit one of the bits at Zomboss and Scuba Zombie. "NOOOO!" Zomboss said, with the bit of grave in his chest. Peashooter rode the dolphin to the other plants, and spit the other bit of the grave at them, cutting off the zombified part of them. WIP Back at the house "Hey, why are you so wet?" Mudkipper asked. "Don't ask," peashooter responded. "What's wrong with your shoe?" Lily Pad asked. "Dang it! That zombie's bone got stuck in the sole!" Mudkipper yelled. "Wait, I know what we need to do," Peashooter said. CRASH! "And there goes the aqua pot." Category:Fanfics